Mar Diamondlight
Mar Diamondlight Mar Diamondlight is currently a an archer living in a small home in Jotnusdeep , Ciiya . He is a member of the Blackstone Dominion and is a rank of Private. Used to be a very powerful Sage, he has dedicated his newfound life to becoming more of a simple scout and a potion-maker. His diamond-colored body is due to a curse that spreads around his mind every year he is alive. The curse may bring good, or bad actions to Mar, but it may not fully control him for years, yet this is not known to be true yet. Encounters with Cultists Mar has had many encounters with the Cultists of Herobrine , and he has killed each and every one he faced. His aggression against the Cultists was due to the fact that the Cult had taken his brother, Starbringer, as one of their own and killed his other brother, Darius, for resisting. One of his most famous encounters was against Tarkun Rakhaelihv, a powerful Cultist, said to be one of the Cult's most corrupt leaders, killing anyone who even gives him a slight hesitation and mistake. They were locked in a fierce duel, but Mar had used up his powerful electric strike technique and finished off the cruel man by completely vaporizing him. Other known Cultists Mar had been known to kill are Rekun Ghardin, John Evermore, General Taikenon, Vice-assistant Deusdulus, and Mortimer Falchis. War Against the Royalist Army Shortly after joining the Blackstone Dominion, Mar was quickly placed in a heated war between the Royalists and the Dominion. He was made an archer, and after scouting the wall for minutes, the enemy had made their attack. Mar was one out of the many soldiers who fought off the Royalists, who tried to use TNT to break the front wall. Mar succeeded in taking out 3 sharpshooters on the trees who had killed many of his fellow comrades and he proceeded to follow General Riji on to the enemy camp. After raiding the enemy camp, Mar and the other brave soldiers were suddenly informed by the late Lord Sigmund Blackstone that the enemy had done a cunning move and took the throne while the soldiers were all busy driving off the remaining Royalists. After taking some wool from the enemy camp, Mar set off with the soldiers to the throne room, to find it completely overrun by the enemy. Mar decided to take advantage of the enemy focusing more on the front entrance, and he and 4 others climbed in the windows with the wool Mar gave them. The soldiers Mar was with crushed the enemy and that little distraction was enough to allow the front to mobilize in and fend off the Royalists. Mar was there in a broken window, doing target practice safetly up in a windowsill. The enemy was defeated, and the Royalist king was killed in battle, making the Dominion the victors of the battle. Current State Mar is currently an archer of the Blackstone Dominion. Currently living in Jotunsdeep, he travels to Ragnar's Hold many times during the day and night to patrol the walls, chat up with the citizens, or explore around. He is usually found in the city, sometimes traveling off to distant cities around the country such as Melerian City and Solitude. He brews potions and is a reasonable man. Although his diamond curse continues to engulf him everyday...